


Take Me

by LeiahStar



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit rating for 2nd chapter, F/M, It's not a big deal though, Loss of Virginity, Mild Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Sex, This turned out a lot more angsty than I originally planned yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiahStar/pseuds/LeiahStar
Summary: She didn't understand why anyone would want her dead. What's done is done though and she might as well try to make the most of the situation she's in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, hello! I'm glad you're giving my story a try! It's not my first one, but it's the first one I've done in a while, so sorry if it's not the best. Hit needs more attention and I'm all for giving it to him.  
> A few things:  
> 1\. I didn't really write this for the plot so if the story doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. I just needed something to tie into the nsfw part.  
> 2\. I tried keeping Hit in character as much as possible!  
> 3\. I hope you enjoy! The second chapter out!  
> 

She ran down the dark ally, breath puffing white in front of her face as she panted in the cool air. How could this happen? Who would do such a thing? The adrenaline rush was fading fast and her body’s exhaustion was starting to catch up to her. Her legs were heavy with fatigue and they shook as she raced her way down the street and into an empty parking lot. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to rest. Just stop running and let him complete his assignment since he eventually would anyway. There really wasn’t any point in trying to escape but she couldn’t stand the thought of just giving into him. She didn’t want to appear weak in front of the man she had come to admire and develop feelings for. He was strong. So strong. And though she wasn’t powerless, she was nothing compared to the fighters she’d seen him battle. 

Her stomach knotted as she remembered the first time their eyes connected. It was after he’d faked his defeat at the hands of Monaka in the battle between their universes. She had been completely taken with the mystery of his aura and the lethal gracefulness he fought with. After that, she’d seen him come around every now and then to fight with a friend of her friend. Goku was his name, and he was strong too. Insanely so. The only time she’d ever seen him smile was when he was fighting Goku, though to be fair, the only times she ever saw him was when he was visiting earth. They’d spoken a few times, but she mainly just watched him from afar, appreciating the efficiency of his craftsmanship. Her heart clenched in her chest as she thought about what was soon going to happen and she felt a sob trying to force its way up her throat but swallowed it down and focused all of her energy on just running. It was ironic that the techniques she’d come to admire would be the exact ones that would eventually end her life.

At last she’d made it back to the place she was so desperately trying to get to, unlocking the door and slamming it shut as soon as she’d entered. Her hand rested on the lock, shaking in fear at the thought of her pursuer. She wondered if there would be any point in locking the door. Hit was a very efficient assassin and got the job done regardless of how safe his target tried to make themselves. He was probably already in her home anyway, concealing himself in the dimension his power allotted him. As she went to turn the lock she was started by a voice. His voice.

“Did you really think you could get away?”

She paused her action, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew it. No one could escape from him. Especially not a normal human. Her forehead rested on the cold surface of the door and she took in a deep breath, considering his question and trying to formulate an answer for it. Hit’s tone wasn’t mocking. It was the same monotonous timbre he’d always spoken in, though there was a vague undertone of genuine curiosity. Despite herself she smiled. Of course he would ask a question like that. She already knew what his job was so his presence would only mean one thing. There wasn’t any need to inform her of why he was there as he had never visited her before, and she wasn’t as naïve to believe he would start now. She took another steadying breath, then turned to look at him.

“No... not really,” She smiled at him weakly, “I just... I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter though, does it? You’re going to kill me...”

Hit stood with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He didn’t respond to her statement right away. Instead he watched her. Watched her trembling hands and wide, watery eyes that looked away when he made contact with his own. The weak smile that was painted of her face. The sweat on her forehead from trying to get away from her fate. The way her stomach moved with the deep, even breaths she was taking. They weren’t the normal, panicked gasps that typically came from people that felt the sudden terror that came with the knowledge that “The Hit” was there for their life. They were calm and heavy, and carried a meaning Hit couldn’t quite place his finger on.

"That is correct. I admit, when I saw you were my next target I was confused. I couldn’t imagine what someone like you would do in order for someone to put a hit on your life. An assignment is an assignment though and I always get the job done.” He finally answered, beginning forward towards her.

She gasped at his approach and pressed her back against the door. 

“Please,” She whimpered, voice high and strained. Her face bunched into an expression of pain and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breathing hitched.

Hit paused at her reaction, confused at the tone she spoke in. It was high and breathy, and seemed as though she was asking for something. Hit had had many people plead to him for their life, their voice a crazed shriek as they came to terms that their lives would soon be ending. He’d also had people that just screamed, or tried to, but nothing came out as Hit would kill them before they could make a sound. She wasn’t doing either of those. She was cowering from him, but not in a way one would cower in fear. It seemed more submissive in nature than anything. Hit narrowed his eyes and started forward again. 

She opened her eyes when she heard the noise of his boots stop, then jumped as she saw him continue his approach after a brief pause. When Hit started moving his hand from his pocket to attack, she yelped and reflexively kicked him in the leg. Without waiting to see if that had any effect, she quickly slipped to the side of him and tried running away, but he was in front of her within moments. She took a step back and bumped into her dining room table. Panting in fear, she stared up into Hit’s red eyes. They held no malevolence, and only stared back at with subtle amusement. 

He again, began to remove his hand from his pocket to deliver the one ending blow that would take her life.

“Wait! Please, oh my god wait!” She cried, holding her trembling hands up in front of her body and pressing them against the black fabric of Hit’s shirt. She gently bunched the material between her fists before speaking again. “Before you do this, would you mind... Doing me one last favor?”

Hit stared down at her. He wasn’t known for having a merciful disposition, but most of the people that had met him, other than his clients, were dead. If Hit was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to kill the woman in front of him. He’d met her a few times during his visits to earth and was aware of her genial personality. Hit preferred to keep information given to him about his targets to a minimum, as that helped make his job easier if he didn’t know too much about their life. The fact that he’d known her made this particular assignment much harder, and he couldn’t find it in himself to deny her request.

“What is it?” He asked, stopping the movement of his hand but not fully placing it back inside the pocket.

She pressed her lips together and her eyebrows drew down in a frown. Her cheeks reddened subtly, and she clenched her fists tighter together. Hit stood patiently, waiting for her to speak.

“Would you… I’ve never…” She started, and a shiver ran through her body. Hit’s brow raised in surprise. Thinking back to when he watched the deep, heavy breaths she took as she stood in front of the door, he suddenly realized why she wasn’t displaying the normal reactions people had when they knew Hit was after them. He removed both hands from his pockets and grabbed a hold of her wrists, her breath catching in her throat at the contact.

“You’re aroused,” He bluntly stated, gazing at her with an even expression. “The danger of this situation excites you.”

She swallowed and caught his gaze. Her pupils were dilated which all but confirmed his suspicion.

“It’s not the danger, it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always nice (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit would be an attentive, gentle lover. You can't change my mind.
> 
> This turned out to be a lil longer and a lil more angsty than I was going for but it ends well!

Hit stared at her intently, trying to make sense of what he’d just heard. Apparently, the woman in front of him was aroused by him, even though she was in a dangerous situation. He didn’t know what to do with that information. In all the centuries he’d been working as an assassin, no one had ever had the reaction she was displaying. It baffled him, and he needed some clarification.

“What do you mean?” He asked, hands slightly tightening their grip on her wrists.

She squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a deep breath through her nose, then blew it out shakily, trying to quell the excitement simmering beneath her skin. 

“Hit, I’ve always been attracted to you,” She started, voice breathy, “Ever since I saw you at the tournament Lord Beerus and Lord Champa held, you’ve had my attention…” 

She wasn’t looking at Hit and that bothered him. It made her words seem less sincere and truthful.

“Look at me,” He urged in a gentle voice, and her eyes slowly opened to meet his own. “Now, continue.”

She quickly looked down and bit her bottom lip, then gazed back up at his face with a look of determination.

“You haven’t killed me yet, which, if I may say, shows you hold some hesitation about fulfilling your assignment. We both know how this will end though, so I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind granting me a dying wish.” 

She shrugged, trying to show an attitude of nonchalance, but Hit could see right through it. She was nervous and embarrassed. Considering the circumstance, she wasn’t in the position to be asking him for anything. Hit knew her, yes, but personal relationships didn’t matter to an assassin. Or at least, they shouldn’t.

He gazed down at her. She was very pretty considering human standards, and Hit was confused as to why she would find him, a man of a completely different species, attractive. She was also strong-willed like the other human women he had met through knowing Goku, but where they were violent in their care, she was gentle and kind. She wasn’t a fighter, but she was strong in her own way, and when Hit received the holographic picture of her, his next target, he’d felt a subtle sense of dread and confusion lace their way through his body. But despite the conflicting feelings he’d felt, he’d never turned down a mission, and he wasn’t about to start. 

Hit played with the idea of going along with what she was asking and, after a moment of consideration, felt no reason not to. There was no time limit for this particular mission, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t mind the thought of spending a little more time with her before he had to kill her. 

“And what is your dying wish?”

Her eyes widened in exasperation.

“You’re going to kill me, Hit!” She whined, then froze once she’d realized the irony of her words. “Never mind what I just said, but do you really need me to say it? I know you know what I’m getting at...”

Hit just gazed at her with his red eyes and she sighed, looking off to the side in embarrassment.

“Will you… Have sex with me? Despite my disinterest in most men, I don’t want to die a virgin and I can’t think of a more fitting person to… Take me…” She finally answered with a grimace and uncomfortably warm cheeks.

Hit’s grip on her wrists loosened and he tugged on them slightly to get her to release the hold she had on the material covering his torso. After she’d let go, he slowly lowered her arms, then released one of them to move his hand to cradle the back of her head. 

“You should know,” Hit advised, catching her gaze and holding it, “If you like to play with fire, you’ll eventually get burned.” 

And with that he leaned forward to gently press his lips to hers. She sucked in a large breath through her nose and moaned slowly against his mouth. Hit’s lips were warm and firm and felt heavenly against her softer ones. She wrapped her arm around Hit’s neck and pressed herself against the solid surface of his chest. He felt hot, even through the fabric of their clothes, and the heat of his body made her skin tingle with pleasure. 

Hit kissed her slowly, leisurely. He gently moved his lips against hers, swallowing the little sounds that steadily escaped her mouth. He slid his hand down to her neck and massaged the base, then slowly slid it further down her back. When he grazed her waist, she gasped and arched into his touch, whimpering at the contact. Pulling away from the kiss, she pressed her face against his chest, moaning under her breath at the sensations prickling through her. 

“You’re so responsive,” He said, finally releasing her other wrist and bringing that hand to rest on her hip. His hands slid up her sides again, moving under her shirt to caress the warm skin underneath and she panted, body squirming against his, overwhelmed by the contact of his bare flesh against her own. He skimmed his hands back down to her hips and rested them there.

Hit let her rest against him, patiently waiting for her to calm down and catch her breath. He reached up and laid a hand on her head, massaging her scalp to help her relax. After a few moments, her breathing slowed, and she slowly lifted her head. She felt embarrassed. Hit had barely touched her, yet she was already reacting so strongly. She opened her mouth to apologize but he cut her off, already knowing what she was going to say.

“You’re fine.” He smiled down at her, “You don’t have to apologize for your body’s reactions. Just try to enjoy yourself.”

She bit the inside of her lip and looked down at her feet to hide a smile.

“How do you want to do this?” He asked, reaching up to undo the golden clasp that was holding the lower part of his jacket together. She looked up at his question and her mouth went dry. The piece of clothing fell to the floor with a soft thud and she stared at the exposed shape of his thighs. A shiver ran through her body and she made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. Hit raised a brow at her reaction and smirked.

“Did you hear my question?” He teased, crossing his arms in amusement.

Her head snapped up to his face and she blushed so warmly she felt as if she had a fever.

“Yeah! I just!” She squeaked, voice high and pitchy. She swallowed to clear her throat and continued, “If I’m being honest, I’ve been soaked ever since you grabbed my wrists, and all I want right now is to feel you inside me.”

Hit’s cheeks colored purple at the bluntness of her statement and she giggled shyly. That was the first time he had lost his composure and she thought it was cute, though she would never say that out loud. Turning so her back faced him, she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her pants and looked at him over her shoulder.

“You can take me over the dining table. I think it would be easier, considering…” She suggested, grimacing self-consciously. Never had she felt insecure over her sexual inexperience, but never had she been in a sexual situation with an attractive, powerful assassin with way more experience than her, either. 

She slowly slid the pants down her thighs and shuddered when the cold air of the room hit her skin. Stepping out of them and nudging them aside with her foot, she hooked her hands into her panties and slowly slid those down and off too. She could feel the heat of Hit’s gaze on her exposed flesh and she fought down the urge to hide herself. She’d wanted this so badly it ached. Had spent nights dreaming about this very situation, and nothing was going to stop her from finally getting it fulfilled. Bending over, she propped herself up onto the cool surface of the table with her forearms, giving Hit an eyeful.

Hit’s senses were assaulted with the natural scent of her musk as she pulled off her panties and it sent his head spinning. It wasn’t like anything he’d smelled before and he was intoxicated by its pleasant aroma. His stomach fluttered and his body warmed. Walking forward, he placed his hands over her hips, then slid them up her rest on her waist.

“Are you ready for me?” He asked, voice husky with restrained desire. 

A shudder crept up her spine and she nodded, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to help her relax. Her heart was racing in her chest from nervousness and her hands were clammy with sweat. Her head fell to rest on the coldness of the table and it helped soothe her over heated skin. 

“I’m rea-“

She felt Hit move behind her, then yelped in surprise as she was suddenly flipped onto her back. Hit’s hands grabbed the backs of her thighs, and he gently opened her legs to slot himself between them. 

When she looked at his face, he was softly smiling down at her. 

“I want to see your face.” He said, bringing a hand up to touch her cheek. “Remember what I said and relax. I’ll go slow.”

She nodded against his palm and he withdrew his hand.

Reaching down, he positioned himself at her entrance. She felt the bluntness of his length and whimpered in the back of her throat, scrunching her eyes shut again in anticipation but keeping her body lax. Hit pushed his hips forward slowly and she gasped at the heaviness of his dick splitting her open and the warmness of his flesh. Her face slackened and her mouth fell open, hands softly clawing at the wooden surface beneath her.

Hit slid himself into her slowly, stomach clenching in pleasure at the slick, tightness of her core. His breath caught in his throat when he bottomed out and he released her thighs to lean over her and rest his hands next to her body. 

He stared down at the blissed-out expression on her face. “Are you okay?”

Her eyes were slightly watery when she opened them, but she nodded in reassurance. Hit nodded back and pulled out slightly, then thrust back in as gently as he could considering the constricting heat of her on his dick and the numbing pleasure radiating throughout his body. He held her gaze as he softly thrust into her, looking for any signs of discomfort.

Soft breaths left her mouth at every stoke of his hips and her legs wrapped around his waist. It didn’t hurt as she thought it would and instead of pain, there was a satisfying sense of fullness. She clenched herself around him and they both gasped at the resulting pleasure. Hit’s hips jerked at the sensation and she cried out when he nudged against a sweet spot inside of her. He angled his hips to jab at it with every inward thrust and her hands came up to grip his wrists.

“Y-you feel so good,” She whimpered, back arching against the table. “You feel so good, Hit!”

She could feel him stretching her walls, could feel the solid weight of his dick moving inside her and she flushed at the hotness of it. She felt so pleasantly full and pressure started building between her hips as her body writhed under him. 

Hit grunted in agreement, sweat beginning to collect on his brow. His hands clenched into fists against the table and his eyes squinted as his breaths got heavier with pleasure. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead against hers and deepened his thrusts. He shoved into her with firm movements that had her body jolting and the table shaking on its legs.

A trail of saliva slid down the side of her mouth as she panted for breath. She released the grip she had on Hit’s wrists and wrapped her arms around his neck, body moving in rhythm with the pounding of his hips. Her stomach tightened when she gazed into his red eyes. They were shining with emotion, and her breath caught at the intensity. She was finally getting what she’d wanted, what she’d waited so long for, and yet it came with a devastating price, a price they were both keenly aware of.

Her eyes misted at the thought. She didn’t want to die. Not by the hands of the man she’d watched from afar for so long. The man who took the time to speak a few words of acknowledgement to her when he deemed most conversation unnecessary. The man that sent her heart racing by just looking at her, and whose smile brightened her day. Her body trembled in poorly restrained emotion. She didn’t want to die by the hands of the only man that made those warm, fuzzy feelings bubble in her stomach, the only man she’d wanted to share her body with.

Feeling the pressure in her stomach reaching its peak, she clung to Hit’s neck like a life line. Her body quivered as she teetered on the edge of release, moans getting higher and higher the closer she got to finishing. Her walls started to flutter around him, and Hit tucked his hands under her ass, raising her body and deepening the penetration of his thrusts. The new angle had his pelvis rubbing against her clit with every push of his hips and she tensed before her body shook in release.

Her vision went white as pleasure burst between her hips and radiated through her nerves. Her legs trembled around his waist and she convulsed, grinding down against his dick. Her breaths stuttered out of her throat as bliss engulfed her body and she sobbed. Tears streamed down her face in hot rivulets as she gasped, heart sitting heavy in her chest, aching at the sadness weighing it down.

Hit’s eyes widened at the tears and expression of agony on her face. Before he could react, his breath hitched in his throat and his dick throbbed as his orgasm slammed into him. His hands flew up to grip at her hips as he pressed his face into her neck, groaning against it as his stomach spasmed and his dick pulsed with pleasure. He emptied himself into her and she whined softly, legs tightening around his waist.

They both panted for air and after a moment her body went limp with both physical and emotional exhaustion. Hit lifted his head and stared at her tear streaked face. She turned her head to the side and sniffled. When she spoke, her voice was flat and quiet with the sound of defeat.

“Thank you, Hit. That was a wonderful experience. You can go ahead and finish your assignment now…”

Hit’s face broke into a soft frown at her dejected attitude. He understood why she was feeling the way she was, but he’d never seen her so low-spirited. He didn’t like the fact that he was the cause of it, either. He’d never been unhappy with his work. He was an exceptional assassin, it gave him something to do, and he got paid pretty well for the jobs he’d fulfilled. He wasn’t a good person and he’d came to terms with that many, many years ago. He’d killed people without a moment’s hesitation, even killed someone he’d considered an “acquaintance”, though he hadn’t stayed dead for long… Hit wondered when, exactly, had this woman gotten so under his skin.

Reaching a hand up to her cheek, he softly moved her head so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Hit felt sorrow settle in his chest. He tenderly pulled out of her and reached an arm under her body, pulling her up so that she was sitting on the table and resting her head against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him, hugging him for what would be the first and the last time. Hit raised his fist and delivered the killing blow, her body going slack and falling limp into his arms.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Her eyes opened and settled on the blurred imagine of Hit’s face. Or, what she assumed to be his face. All she could see at the moment was a purple blob with specks of red. She blinked a few times and his face and surroundings came into focus. She was in her home, lying on her back on the floor with him kneeling beside her.

“I thought… Are you dead too?” She asked, a frown of confusion painting her face.

Hit chuckled lightly.

“No, I’m not. You were though.”

She stared at him. “Were?”

Hit smiled and helped her into a sitting position. 

“I restarted your heart.” He explained, “Technically, I killed you. You were dead for 2 minutes.”

She shook her head.

“Why did you do this? Revive me…?” She questioned with disbelief. “Not that I’m ungrateful! You probably couldn’t imagine how happy I am right now, but I’m scared. What happens if the person who hired you finds out about this?”

Hit was quiet, his piercing gaze boring into her own. He stood up then reached a hand down to help her stand too. After a few minutes, he finally responded.

“You leave that for me to take care of. For now, there’s something important you need to know. You’ll have to go into hiding.”

She looked at him with hesitation.

“I don’t have anywhere to go…”

His eyes gleamed and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll come with me, back to universe 6. If you refuse, I won’t have any other choice but to kill you for real this time. The choice is up to you.”

The words were said seriously, but not with ill-intent. He was being honest with her, even if it seemed harsh, and she was appreciative about that. 

She thought about her life there. She had a wonderful group of friends that would surely miss her, but she was younger than all of them, and they were married with children. They had all but lived their lives while she still had a lot to look towards. She didn’t have any remaining family that she kept in contact with and didn’t have any other responsibilities other than herself. 

Thinking about a life at Hit’s side made her heart swell with happiness and she looked at him and beamed. Hit’s gaze softened into an expression of tender affection and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was chaste and soft but conveyed everything he couldn’t put into words. 

Though some things were still unknown, they would figure it out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless semi-happy endings! I know the ending probably seemed a bit rushed but I suck at them lol sorry. I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always nice (:


End file.
